This invention relates generally to a drum pedal, more particularly, to an improved pedal structure that can be adjusted easily to regulate percussion force of a beater.
When playing a drum set, a drummer is supposed to tread his foot on a restorable drum pedal that in turn drives a beater to knock on a bass drum. A conventional pedal shown in FIG. 1 is pivotally disposed at a base by one end, the other free open end is connected with a beater and clamped to a counterhoop by a clamp set. The defect of such a pedal structure is that the clamp set is going gradually loosened because of vibration of the drumhead. If adjustment is desired, the drummer has to take a low posture by bending his waist to reach an adjustment screw in a limited space under the pedal that the drummer might hurt his own fingers in case of a careless tread on the pedal by his foot.